Chocolate Milk
by Ander Zanova
Summary: Kori learns more earth things and secret origins of "the red one?" (Also posted on AO3)


The sun was just coming up over the coast line outside the window. The water had begun to shimmer and sparkle in the fresh, orange-yellow light. A storm had blown through during the night. It was a significant storm, the kind that wakes you up with just the sound of rain pounding on your window. The rainfall had left the air clean. Everything felt new. The sky was clear and the curtains had been left open so they could see the lightning. Gentle sunbeams shone into the spacious room. It was barely six o'clock.

Warm lips on hers. A hand in her hair and one around her waist. Her eyes flickered open gently as she retrieved more senses from the depth of sleep. The lips pulled away. Blue eyes sparkled down at her. She blinked. "Morning, Kori." A smooth voice offered. Reaching her hands above her head she pointed her toes and stretched. She let out a little moan. Relaxing back to her previous position she sighed. "Good morning, Richard." She replied sweetly.

As she continued to wake up more completely, she realized something was off. He was already dressed? His hair was clean and smelled of fresh gel. How had he managed to get up and shower without waking her? She worried that something might be wrong. "What is it Richard? Is everything the okay?" He didn't seem bothered. He actually gave off an air of excessive calmness. "Yes, I have this huge problem…" he trailed. She blinked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" she asked. He smiled down at her. "I am hopelessly in love with the most beautiful woman in the universe and I don't think my life will ever be the same."

He had coaxed her out of bed with the promise of a special breakfast. She sat on the side of the bed and zipped up her boots. "I do not understand this concept of this special day of love." She confessed. "Why can people not show they love each other every day?" Grayson chuckled as he watched her from the bed. "It's just a tradition, Star. I don't really know why, but it gives me a whole day to spoil you, so I like it." He explained. She stood. "I am ready for this special breakfast!" She announced. "Great!" He hopped up from the bed and intertwined their fingers. Placing a kiss on her cheek he led her to the hallway and then to the elevator.

The doors dinged as they parted, and they stepped out into the kitchen. It was decked out in red, pink, and white. Paper hearts hung from the ceiling. Balloons hovered around the room, a few were tied to a weight in the middle of the dining table. The smell of fresh cinnamon rolls and blueberry muffins engulfed them where they stood. The table was set for two. A medium sized gift box had been placed in front of one the settings. It was a white box wrapped with red ribbon. A large bow sat atop it. He moved to pull her seat out for her. As she sat, she reached to inspect the box.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet." he said, planting another kiss on her cheek to distract her from the fact that he had pushed the box just out of her reach. He turned to the oven and pulled out the pan of cinnamon rolls. Using a fork to fish one out he explained "I've always wanted to have a real valentine's day. Alfred was pretty excited when I called and asked for this recipe." He placed one on her plate, and then another on his own. Turning to the fridge he pulled out a glass pitcher of milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He handed her a glass and poured it full of milk. She looked at him quizzically when he overturned the bottle of chocolate and let it spill into the milk. He knew that she had yet to try this specific earth concoction. Chocolate? Yes. Milk? Yes. The two combined? Never before.

"Here." He said. "Stir." He ordered. She took the spoon he was offering and stirred the milk. It turned into a light brown as she swirled. "Most exciting!" she exclaimed, having never seen anything of the like. He took his place at the table across from her. "Chocolate milk!" he said. "I loved it when I was little. I think you'll really like it." They both took bites of their cinnamon rolls.

"May I open the box now?" She asked, looking at him wishfully. "Ok, ok, go ahead and open it." He laughed. She tore the ribbon from the box and pulled the lid away. Something red lay inside. It was some sort of fabric and appeared quite sheer. She eyed a strap of sorts and pulled it out by that. She looked confused. Noting another similar strap, she held them evenly and examined the article. It looked like underwear but it had more material than a bra and was much more frilly. "It is beautiful, Richard. But I do not think that The Titans would appreciate the sheerness of it…" she trailed off. "OH! No! No no no, Star." His eyes went wide at the prospect before covering his face with his hands. "No?" She asked, puzzled. "No Star, don't wear that around The Titans." he laughed to himself. "I'll show you later." He teased with a wink. Satisfied with this, she went back to her breakfast.

After the distraction of the gift she remembered the milk concoction. She glanced at the glass. She glanced at him. He watched in expectation. Raising the glass to her lips she tasted the cool liquid. It was sweet, but a different kind of sweet than any drink she had tasted before. It almost resembled Alfred's hot chocolate, with the exception of being ice cold. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Her eyes widened in delight. After a sip, she held the glass away from her mouth. She turned her head sideways and inspected it. "Well?" he wondered aloud. "It is very good!" She decided. She took another drink and gulped down the entire glass in one go. Putting the glass down gently she looked the man seated across the table from her. A grin spread across her face as some stray droplets leaked from her lips. She licked them away before exclaiming "I do very much like this drink!" "We can have it every day for the rest of our lives if you want." He decided. "I think we shall!" She agreed. It was the launch of a very good first valentine's day indeed.


End file.
